The present invention involves a different concept and approach applied to heating and heating systems. The photoemission radiant heater in accordance with the principles of the present invention utilizes the phenomenons associated with radiant energy and its thermal propagation and various aspects of the energy coefficients generated in three separate stages. The resultant heat is transferred to a radiant state by the use of black bodies.
This invention has virtually no similarities to conventional heating systems or units and is the first to effectively use the photoelectric effect and black body radiation.